


the end of her world (as she knows it)

by AuraSweet13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: A oneshot of what happened immediately after 2x02 but before 2x03.





	the end of her world (as she knows it)

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened because I was annoyed about the fact that the show just glossed over Amaya and Rex's relationship. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Amaya Jiwe loses track of how long she kneels there on the floor, Rex’s body half in her lap, the fingers on the hand cradling his head absentmindedly carding through his hair.

He used to hate it when she did that. At least, he said he did, but he never stopped her from doing it. She knew if he really hated it, he’d have asked her to stop. And she would have.

Her legs are asleep, but she doesn’t care. Her gaze remains fixed on his lifeless face, his still body. Something claws its way up her throat-a scream, maybe. Or a sob-and she swallows it down. If she starts, she fears she might never stop.

They were so close.

_So. fucking. close._

This was going to be their final mission before they left the JSA, to start a life together.

She thinks about the half packed suitcase on the bed in her room–the room that she more often than not shared with Rex–and the urge to completely break down intensifies.

Amaya wants to call for help. Todd, Courtney, Charles,  _anyone_.

But she knows no one can fix this.

You can’t bring someone back from the dead.

With her other arm, she hugs him to her chest, the softest sob slipping out before she can stop it. Her other hand stays cradling his head.

His final words run around in circles in her head.

_Time traveler. Time traveler. Time traveler._

She’d known that trusting them was a bad idea, and this just proves it. One of them has to be behind it.

It can’t be anyone else.

She stays there with him for a few more minutes before laying him down on the ground again, in the exact position she’d found him.

She kisses his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. His body is still warm, and somehow that hurts worse than if he was already cold and stiff.

“I will never stop loving you.” She whispers to the empty room, to the dead body of the first man she’s ever loved (in a not familial way). Amaya closes his eyes gently before standing and leaving the headquarters.

All she knows for sure is that she’s going to make whoever is responsible for this pay, dearly.

If it’s the last thing she does.


End file.
